leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
May's Venusaur
May's Venusaur (Japanese: ハルカのフシギバナ Haruka's Fushigibana) was the third that in the Hoenn region, and her fourth overall. History Hoenn In Grass Hysteria!, May was kidnapped by a hungry and ended up lost in a reserve for called the Forbidden Forest. There, she met Venusaur, then a clumsy Bulbasaur, while she was trying to pick flowers. Bulbasaur warmed up to May after being saved from a fall, but the other Pokémon in the reserve repeatedly tried to attack May. However, Bulbasaur explained to , her parent and the ruler of the Forbidden Forest, that May was a friend. Before May had to leave, Bulbasaur decided to stay with her. In Hokey Poké Balls!, May sent out her Bulbasaur to enjoy the sights as they went through a city. Bulbasaur quickly got distracted by some flowers in a truck and had to be rescued as the truck sped off. Later, at the Pokémon Center, May showed Professor Oak her Bulbasaur, which made Ash decide to bring his own over for a visit. When the Poké Ball arrived, it wouldn't open, making everyone believe that the Pokémon Center's Balls were stolen. The culprits were revealed to be , who accidentally dropped Ash's Bulbasaur while escaping. The two Bulbasaur teamed up to stop Team Rocket. Once they found Team Rocket, the two Bulbasaur battled against them, with Ash's Bulbasaur protecting and teaching May's how to fight. After rescuing the Pokémon, Professor Oak called back and asked for Ash's Bulbasaur to return so it could stop the and Pokémon from fighting. Ash sent his Bulbasaur back to Professor Oak's Laboratory as May's Bulbasaur appeared to have made a positive change from the experience. Bulbasaur made her Contest debut in the Battle Round of the R1 Rubello Town Pokémon Contest in Cruisin' for a Losin'. She was initially excited to participate, but became nervous when she got on stage, resulting in a loss. In A Cacturne for the Worse, Bulbasaur was used in the Contest. In the Appeals Round, she started her performance by using . As the leaves were flying through the air, she whipped them with the vines from her attack, impressing the judges and advancing May to the Contest Battles. There, she was seen defeating Kent's to reach the final round, where she battled against Harley's . Their battle was a hard fought one, but in the end Bulbasaur was able to defeat the Scarecrow Pokémon with a combination of Razor Leaf and , giving May her fourth Hoenn Ribbon. Bulbasaur also competed in the Battle Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. In Rhapsody in Drew, she was called out to battle along with against Harley's Cacturne and . Together they managed to defeat their opponents and advance May to the next round. Kanto In The Right Place and the Right Mime, Bulbasaur was shown to be one of the Pokémon May decided to bring with her when she traveled through the Kanto region. Bulbasaur reunited with Ash's Bulbasaur when May made a stop at Professor Oak's Lab to meet up with Ash. The two Bulbasaur were later used in a battle against Team Rocket, where May's Bulbasaur was impressed by Ash's Bulbasaur's skill. May decided to leave Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's Lab so she could learn more from Ash's Bulbasaur. Eventually, after journeying to the Johto region, May got Bulbasaur back from , and during her time away from Ash, she evolved twice, into and . She debuted as a Venusaur in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where she defeated a for May in the second battle round of the Wallace Cup. Not much is known about Venusaur since she only had a cameo appearance. Personality and characteristics As a Bulbasaur, she proved to be a very sweet Pokémon. She was very willing to compete in Contests and do the best she could. She was very confident in most of her Contests. The only exception was her first Contest, in which her nervousness showed in her performance. In Grass Hysteria!, she was shown to be very protective, as she helped protect May from all of the Pokémon that tried to attack her. In Hokey Poké Balls!, she was shown to be very friendly to other Pokémon, especially Ash's Bulbasaur. She is also very fond of flowers. She became friends with Ash's Bulbasaur when Ash temporarily brought it to Hoenn in Hokey Poké Balls! and further bonded with it in The Right Place and the Right Mime, when May decided to leave her at 's ranch. She was distinctive from Ash's Bulbasaur in three ways: she had a gentler personality, a pair of heart-shaped spots on her forehead, and she was able to use the move as opposed to Ash's Bulbasaur's use of the technique . It is unknown whether she still holds on to these traits after evolution. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Bulbasaur Petal Dance|1=Venusaur|2=Bulbasaur Razor Leaf|3=Bulbasaur Tackle|Bulbasaur Vine Whip}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Petal Dance as a Bulbasaur|1=Vine Whip|2=Razor Leaf as a Bulbasaur|3=Tackle as a Bulbasaur|Vine Whip as a Bulbasaur}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * May's Venusaur is the only starter Pokémon owned by a member of the main cast that is seen in her final form and unevolved form, but never in her middle form. * Though Bulbasaur have no gender differences in the games, May's Bulbasaur has little hearts on her head while Ash's does not, and has been confirmed female after her evolution. ** She is also one of the three Pokémon that appeared in the anime with a heart-shaped spot, the others being and . ** Venusaur is May's only Pokémon to have a confirmed gender. * Venusaur's capture as a Bulbasaur marks the first time where one of Ash's friends acquires a that Ash also . Related articles References Venusaur Venusaur de:Maikes Bisaflor es:Venusaur de May/Aura fr:Florizarre de Flora it:Venusaur di Vera ja:ハルカのフシギバナ zh:小遥的妙蛙花